Crossover Fights 5
by Persiana13
Summary: Fifth in the Cross-over Fight Series. Next on the Battlefield; Deadpool from Marvel Comics vs. Wesker from Resident Evil!


**Cross-over Fight Series **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Capcom. _

One Shot 

In a laboratory in Africa, Wesker, a former special ops soldier, was working in an Umbrella Corporation-funded lab that was researching the effects of the T-virus. The virus was responsible for turning the lives of many people into horrific, superhuman zombies. From the citizens of Raccoon City, to the jungles of South America, humans who were exposed to the virus changed from normally docile individuals, to flesh-eating monsters, becoming the stuff of nightmares.

Wesker too had been exposed, and, while not turning into a zombie, he was becoming increasingly more powerful and more unpredictable, almost to the point of superhuman. He nodded and said,

"Excellent, the virus is progressing nicely."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded and gunfire could be heard. Wesker spun around and called in on one of the radios,

"What is happening?"

An annoying voice on the other end,

"We're sorry. The party you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Namely, his head is now disconnected from the rest of his body."

The blonde special ops soldier blinked silently for a moment before the door to his lab burst open and a man clad in red and black, with two katanas on his back and two machine guns at either hip stormed in and said,

"Lucy, I'm home!"

The man was Wade Wilson, the mercenary Deadpool.

Deadpool looked around and shook his head,

"Wow, and I thought Cyclops' underwear drawer was depressing. I mean, seriously; there's no wallpaper; flower pots."

He looked at Wesker,

"You seriously need to hire a better interior decorator. All I see are freaky colored test tubes with babies in them. Is this where babies are made?"

Wesker snarled,

"How did you get in here?"

Wade waved a machine gun around,

"Dude, don't you know we're in some insane author's random series of one-shots about cross-over fights? I would think you would've gotten the memo."

Wesker was not quite sure what to make of the merc's ramblings. Deadpool looked at the camera,

"Wait, rambling? You think I ramble? Let me tell you something, pal; the only reason you're as popular as you are is because of your penchant for insanity and how I inspired you to be nutty. If it wasn't for the fact that I am Marvel's biggest asset-."

The Merc-with-a-mouth did not finish his speech as Wesker picked up a table with one hand and slammed it into Deadpool. The table and Deadpool both went flying across the large room, the mercenary's head landing face first. Wade groaned,

"Ow."

He pulled his head out of the wall, shook it, and glared,

"You do realize, this means war."

Wade blinked,

"Wow, Looney Tunes reference there. Nice touch."

He pulled out his machine guns and opened fire on Wesker. Wesker dodged with superhuman speed and kicked the mercenary in the mouth. Deadpool shouted,

"What's with all the head shots? How about hitting me somewhere else?"

Deadpool flipped around and tried to use the momentum to his advantage, but he did not land so gracefully. As he landed, he underestimated his sense of balance and landed with the beam hitting in-between his legs. Wade squeaked,

"O-K, you can hit me in the face."

Wesker took advantage of this and quickly ran to a computer to download all the data he had collected. Wade threw his katana at the computer and destroyed it and the research. Enraged, Wesker grabbed the sword and turned to face Deadpool. Deadpool had his own sword drawn and the two had a face off.

Oddly enough, western music began playing, as well as tumbleweed drifted through the room. Deadpool raised an eyebrow underneath his mask,

"Really?"

The two then clashed swords, steel echoing steel throughout the room, sparks flying. Wesker wanted to end this quickly and tried to go behind Wilson, but Wade was just as quick and deflected the blow with his own sword. Wesker had to admit; despite Deadpool being an obnoxious moron, he was good. Almost as good as him. Wesker continued the fight, but then activated a bomb in the building. He kicked Wade away and began running out of the building. Wade gave chase,

"Come back here, we're not done! We still have to braid each others hair and put on make-up."

He then stopped and looked at what he thought was the camera,

"O-K, dude. I'm having a terrible dream because of this now."

Wesker made it out of the base and detonated the bomb. He shook his head and smirked,

"That's the last of him."

Not so, as soon as Wesker turned around, he was decapitated. Deadpool smirked,

"Forgot I had my teleportation device."

The mercenary then said,

"Now, at least give me a line that will sum this up best."

Deadpool tapped his foot and a mysterious piece of paper was handed to him. He looked at it and said,

"Sweet."

He shouted,

"FATALITY! Deadpool wins!" (1)

End of One Shot

(1) Mortal Kombat Reference


End file.
